When Its More Than A Kiss
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: AU: Legolas is an adopted son to Thranduil. The prince has returned from a patrol, the elven king showing his appreciation for the hard work.


**When It's More Than A Kiss**

A section of the guard had just returned from their daily routine patrols and with them, Legolas to give his end report. It was no surprise, really, for the information today was no different than the day prior and the day before it. Thranduil was bored from hearing the mindless rabble he knew his son was just as exhausted of telling. But there was still one thing that kept the woodland king interested and that was the speaker presenting the information.

Over the years, Thranduil had kept a close eye on the much younger elf, since taking to raising him when his parents were slain by orcs, and had not been disappointed. Though he had been wild and rambunctious in his younger years, the elf prince had carved himself into a competitive and respectable archer. The king's steel blue eyes glided down the clothed features of the much younger man, not letting a single detail go to waste. From the way the younger man's golden blonde hair cascaded around his shoulders, the way his fair complexion seemed to glow to even the way his striking blue eyes looked up at in search of approval all struck a cord with the king.

Thranduil more than approved of the younger's man heroic's deeds, post skirmish with the invasive spiders, and smirked maliciously. There was a hunger in his eyes that couldn't be masked. It was a desire, a lust, an obsessive urge to show just how much he was grateful for the other man. He neared the young prince and ran a hand through his long hair, caressing his face. "You did well" he stated, closing the gap between them to meet in a soft kiss. He ran his tongue over the other's lips to part them and brought a hand behind the other's head to draw them closer in. At first the archer was hesitant, but the deeper the kiss went the more he accepted it. The king broke from the kiss to study the beautiful blue eyes sparkling up at him and resumed the kiss. Their tongues mingled, Thranduil feeling the younger man start to become aroused under his touch. He broke from the kiss to study him. "Getting rather excited, aren't we?"

Legolas swallowed in an attempt to calm his own raging desires and mindlessly stated without thought, "I want to feel you…more of you."

The answer furthered the sneer on the man and he reached for the other's hand to place it on his forming erection. "Than you shall." He moved in again to fully encase the other's mouth with his, tongues exploring one another's. He moaned into the archer's mouth upon feeling his erection be withdrawn from his trousers and the sensitive head teased.

The kiss broke as the younger elf kissed and sucked down the king's neck, hand busy stroking the hard shaft. "I want to feel you inside me" he pleaded in whisper, eyes solely focused on the much older man's.

"Are you sure about that?" A dark shroud overcame his features and his eyes slimmed in devilish delight. "I am a warrior and will not be gentle."

"You don't have to be" Legolas stated, his expression silently begging the king to fulfill his request. Slowly, he began undoing the ties to his pants beneath his tunic, unafraid of what was to happen next.

The king arched a brow. "If you insist, but first…" he began, stroking himself. "You must do something for me."

The younger archer understood and nodded once, lowering to his knees. He anxiously watched as the woodland king readjusted his pants to better allow him to completely withdraw himself. Thranduil neared the awaiting prince, whose eyes never peeled away from the broad erection, and caressed his cheek again. Not wanting to wait any longer, the archer took the hardened member in his mouth until to the base, his hands tightly clutching the king's thighs. Thranduil moaned at the textured heat of the other's tongue against the head of his penis and subconsciously brought a hand to the younger man's hair.

Legolas didn't want to disappoint the esteemed leader and made sure to please. He sucked along the shaft and to the head, rolling his tongue over the very tip and tracing the opening. He could taste the king's building excitement and continued his actions in hopes of tasting more. Just as he hoped, he got another sample of the great man's sexual juices and reinserted the entirety of it in his mouth.

He ran his tongue along the shaft and back to the tip before withdrawing it to look at the swollen mass before him. His ran a finger of the very tip, watching a drip of pre-release escape it. "I want you inside me" His eyes went back up to the man's half lid ones looking down on him.

Thranduil tenderly motioned for the other to rise and guided him backwards to a table. "Only because you performed well" he whispered, taking him by the back of the neck to pull him in for another kiss. This time, the prince didn't hold back in returning his own affections as he mirrored the king's actions. Their embrace didn't last long, though, when the king turned the other around to position him against the table. "I trust you are not new to this?"

The archer shook his head. "There are things about me you'll soon learn."

"Good" he emotionlessly stated before guiding himself to entrance leading into the tight heat of the other. In one motion, the woodland king fully buried himself within the other. A sharp gasp of a yelp escaped Legolas, Thranduil smirking. "I told you I wouldn't be gentle."

"And for that, I enjoy" he panted out, closing his eyes to swim in the ecstasy of the man buried within him. He pushed back and tightened up, moaning at the shifting thickness striking a pleasurable nerve. "Again" he begged, clutching to the table for both support and to recoil the impact he was receiving.

The king lowed himself onto the other's back, thrusting into the clenching muscles surrounding his cock. Every thrust into, the prince pushed back as their bodies built a rhythm. Meanwhile, the archer had started busying one of his hands with stroking himself and felt a threatening pre-climax. He arched his back and pushed out against the man within him, choking out a moan.

Thranduil brought a hand to the front of the man's neck and under his jaw, jerking it upwards to turn it towards him. They met in a brief kiss before the king parted from it to readjust himself on the other. The sound of their bodies against the other echoed the quiet chamber, but neither cared. In feeling himself build to a pinnacle, Thranduil took hold of Legolas's hip to take control of the other's motions. Relentlessly, he pounded into the constricting warmth of the other before allowing himself to spill in an orgasm.

The younger man had just reached his own climax and ejaculated into his hand and onto the floor. He moaned and rolled his hips against his king, not quiet ready for his withdrawal, but came to terms with it anyway. He stood there a moment, leaning against the table while trying to compose himself. He wheezed, "You felt amazing."

"Hmph" was all the king could say as he tucked himself back within his trousers. "I look forward to our next meeting" he stated, turning to pour himself a glass of wine.

The archer felt greatly relieved and nodded, redressing himself. "As do I." He neared the great man and combed his fingers through the silky blonde strands, leaning in to whisper, "Thank you."

The king turned his gaze to the other and nodded once in acknowledgment before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now go" he stated, looking away to take a drink of wine. The archer nodded and turned to leave, Thranduil continuing. "And Legolas…" The two people's eyes met again. "No one must know. _No one._"


End file.
